Assemblies, for example of known treatment and examination facilities, such as for example magnetic resonance systems, are enclosed by different cover parts to cover the facility on the outside. The cover hereby serves both to improve the appearance of the assembly and also to encapsulate the noise and provide protection against external influences, in particular for the electronic system of the assembly.
Cover parts are hereby secured permanently to the assemblies or modules, frequently with the aid of large frames or brackets. Such rigid systems for securing a cover to a vibration-generating assembly provide good acoustic conduction, resulting in poor acoustic characteristics for the facility as a whole. When the vibrations of an assembly are transmitted, for example to its cover, one transmission path is dominant. This preferably runs by way of direct mechanical connections, e.g. the rigid securing systems mentioned above, between the assembly and cover. Vibrations are thus transmitted to the cover and generate undesirably loud noise in the area around the facility. Also both the production and initial assembly of such frames take time and therefore also incur costs.
Magnetic units of magnetic resonance units for example, comprising a main magnet and gradient coils, generate vibrations in the magnet unit due to rapidly switching gradient currents in the gradient coils required for signal generation and these vibrations can cause significant noise problems.
DE 199 40 551 C1 already describes a magnetic resonance tomography unit, having an isolation device, which is arranged and configured so that the propagation of vibrations from a sub-region of a basic field magnet system of the magnetic resonance tomography device, originating from a vibration generator in the basic field magnet system, to at least a sub-region of an outer casing of the basic field magnet system, is prevented.
DE 101 47 745 C2 describes a nuclear spin tomography device in which noise is suppressed by damping mechanical vibrations, using active damping elements to damp the vibrations.
The devices used to date to damp vibrations are however each associated with high assembly outlay and/or costs.